


Leather Jacket

by mackenzieking



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzieking/pseuds/mackenzieking
Summary: For some reason these two came to mind when I was listening to 'Leather Jacket' by the Arkells, so enjoy!





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my first work so feedback is very welcome!!

The brisk air hit Q as soon as he stumbled out of the bar, and although he didn’t prefer the cold he hoped it might help clear his spinning head. Leaning against the brick wall of the building he fumbled with his phone, struggling for a minute and then finally realizing it was completely dead.

 _Ah fuck._ He slipped the useless piece of technology back into his pocket and decided with all the logic he could muster in his drunk state, that if he couldn’t call a cab he might as well walk home. He slowly staggered down the street, jamming his hands deeper into his sweater pockets and feeling his nose going numb.

 _Shitty end to a shitty night._ Partially lost in his thoughts, he almost slammed directly into a payphone that seemed to pop out of nowhere. Now Brian Quinn was not the kind of man who gave in easily, but the cold was getting to him and this phone seemed like the universe telling him to call a cab. He punched in the number and waited for an answer on the other end.

“Hello?” Through the receiver he heard the familiar voice of his best friend. He supposed that his brain had switched to some kind of default mode and he had instinctively dialled his buddy.

“Sally boy!”, Q slurred out the nickname.

“Hey buddy, you drunk?” A short pause and then a more concerned, “Are you alright?”. Q chuckled inwardly (or maybe outwardly-his filter was a little inhibited at the moment) at Sal’s fussing and explained his current predicament. “Ok, hang tight, I can drive you home.”

About ten minutes later, Sal pulled up to the curb and with an overly theatrical southern accent that he liked to throw around, called out to Q, “Hey there darling, need a lift?”

“Cute”, Q quipped rolling his eyes at Sal’s dramatics as he dropped into the passenger seat. Sal handed him a jacket that was laying on the back seat. Q shrugged it on, grateful for the immediate warmth it brought him. “Thanks bud, I was freezing my balls off out there”

“Ya well you’re a goof you know that?” Sal smirked. For the rest of the ride he felt the need to lecture his friend about all the illnesses and afflictions that came with overexposure to the elements, “shouldn’t you know this shit already? You were a firefighter for godsakes”. Q couldn’t help but grin at Sal, So much like a mother hen. He often reminded Q of the old Italian women he grew up around.

When they reached his place, Sal helped Q up to the door. “Do ya want this back?” Q moved to remove the worn leather jacket. Sal grabbed it and straightened it back onto his friend, “Nah, keep it…looks better on you anyways”. They stood there for a second, with Sal’s hands still holding the jacket in place and resting just at Q’s chest. Then as suddenly as the moment came it left, Sal cleared his throat and took a little step back, “Uh so your good?” A nod. “Ok, good, I’ll see ya later bud…Try to get some sleep ok?”

As Sal made his move to leave, Q grabbed his arm and turned him so they were facing each other again. “Hey, thanks for, ya know…being there” Sal noticed how ragged and low Q’s voice sounded, and knew he wasn’t just talking about tonight. The words were loaded with their shared history. Sal studied his friend’s tired looking face and that stupid shaggy haircut he somehow managed to pull off and couldn’t help but feel an immense fondness swell in his chest. He shrugged as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “Always”.


End file.
